


Can You Help Me?

by whichdirection



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichdirection/pseuds/whichdirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little fluffy blurb moment at work between Miles and Reader ❤️</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Help Me?

You sighed as the error message popped up on your screen again, dropping your head into your hands and closing your eyes. Why was your computer doing this? And on today of all days? Your drafts for the rwby script were due in less than an hour and you would be almost done if it weren't for Google Docs disconnecting and then freezing every five minutes, setting you back every time you had started to make some progress. You rebooted your computer, pulling open Google Chrome and navigating back to the rwby doc you had only to have your computer freeze once again.  
Groaning loudly, you glanced around the office area, seeing your boyfriend Miles at his desk a few down from yours and smiling, "Milessss," You called out to him, slumping over the back of your chair, "Can you help me?" He nodded, sliding his chair dramatically across the small space so that he was next to you.  
"What going on (y/n)?" He asked, his chair bumping against yours as his right arm slung around your waist and his left elbow rested on your desk, his body leaning in until he chest was pressed against your shoulder. You explained your predicament and Miles offered you several possible solutions; you leaned forward as you tried changing the setting he mentioned, shivering as your shirt rode up and his cold fingers made contact with your skin.  
You continued trying to solve your computer problem, and Miles rested his chin lightly on your shoulder, watching you as you stared at the screen intently. After a moment Miles shifted his head, his soft lips pressing a delicate kiss to your collar bone. Then he pressed one into the crook of your neck. Then one right behind your ear. One on your jaw, on your cheek, and finally he pressed his lips to yours, your computer problems and the rwby deadline melting away as you focused on how soft and plump his lips are and how gently they moved against yours.  
He pulled away after a moment, and he smiled at you, resting his forehead against yours. You smiled back, a hand cupping his cheek as you stared into his deep brown eyes.  
"Mmm," He hummed, pressing another kiss to your cheek, "That was nice. Now back to work you." He withdrew his arm from around you, and you let your hand fall back onto your desk and he wheeled himself away and you turned back to writing. God you loved that man.


End file.
